powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rocket.knight.777/Which would you read first?
Hey guys. So, I'm trying to work on like 5 different Rangers fics at once (most of them aren't even listed here yet), and I need a liitle help. I can't decide which one to start with. So, I wanted an outside opinion. Here's some blurbs about the main plot of each (think of them like show previews). Here they are: (Cut to Black) (Wild Force theme begins) TV Announcer: After 3,000 years, the Orgs have returned once again to destroy the Earth, but now they have a new breed of warriors to deal with, the Power Rangers Wild Force. With the powers of the Wildzords guiding them, these five warriors will fight to protect nature and all its beauty. And they will not fight alone, as a Native American warrior chosen by a Wildzord long thought lost will join there ranks, along with a warrior from ancient times who harbored a 3,000 year curse. Will the Wild Force Ranger win, or has Earth seen its last days? Find out on Power Rangers Wild Force! (Cut to Black) (Power Rangers Megaforce theme begins) TV Announcer: Gosei, a supernatural being who protected the Earth, now calls on five teenagers with attitude to fight to stop the invasion of the Warstar Army. But it turns out they are just the tip of the iceberg, as a mysterious entity who takes on different forms manipulates other groups to fight the Rangers. Now they have to deal with toxic mutants, menacing machines, and…an evil Green Ranger? Can these teens harness their new powers and win the day? Find out on Power Rangers Megaforce! (Cut to black) (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger theme begins) TV Announcer: Mervallus, a wandering space pirate, arrives on Earth looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe with a chest of keys left by an old friend of his. But at the same time he arrives, the Zanyack Empire has come to claim Earth as its own. Normally, Mervallus wouldn’t worry about them; but, with his new crew being 4 Earthlings, he has no choice but to fight them. To make things “worse”, he also has one of the leaders of the resistance against the Empire wanting to work with them. Will the Captain get his treasure? Will the Zanyack conquer Earth? And who is that Silver Ranger? Find out on Power Rangers Star Raiders! (Cut to black) (Native American/rock fusion music plays) TV Announcer: For centuries, the city of Raygos Springs has been at peace, but now the Tribe of Dark Shadows threatens to destroy it and take revenge on the world. Today, the descendants of the ancient warriors of the Raygos Tribe now band together fight them back and destroy the darkness. Will these new Warriors succeed in defeating the Tribe, or will darkness shroud the world? Find out on Power Rangers Tribal Force! (Cut to black) (militaristic music plays) TV Announcer: Fort Fairchild is a military city that is ready for any kind of attack, including the coming invasion by the Dazeiond Empire. Using special technology, the newly formed team of Rangers will stand and fight against the coming threat; but can an heiress, a street racer, a dance instructor, a military major, and a former Power Ranger really defeat an entire galactic empire? Find out on Power Rangers EDP! (EDP stands for Earth Defene Program) (Cut to black) There you go. 2 original, two re-writes, 1 pseudo-original. So, what do you think? Which one would you want to read first? Let me know, and I'll work to get it on Fanfiction.net right quick. Speaking of, I've posted the preview there as well. If I get any votes from there, I'll them to the tally here. Votes PRWF: 1 PRMF: 1 PRSR: PRTF: 6 EDP: 1 With the amount of votes gathered so far, I figured I'm you a taste of what the people want. Here's the page for Power Rangers Tribal Force. The voting is closed. Please refer to my blog entry "Superhero Time!!" for the results. Category:Blog posts